This invention concerns dispensing of gasoline-oil mixtures. Such dispensing is sometimes done from storage tanks moved to job sites such as for landscaping and construction crews to fuel two cycle powered equipment.
Large tanks are filled with gasoline with an appropriate amount of oil added, necessary to lubricate two cycle engines.
It is critical that the oil be thoroughly mixed with the gasoline to insure that the two cycle engines using the fuel will be properly lubricated.
This is difficult when large tanks (i.e., containing fifty to several hundred gallons of fuel) are used to store the gasoline.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple but very effective apparatus and method for mixing gasoline and oil in a large tank also used in dispensing the gasoline-oil mixture.